Simplify the expression. $(3x+8)(-2x-6)$
Solution: First distribute the ${3x+8}$ onto the ${-2x}$ and ${-6}$ $ = {-2x}({3x+8}) + {-6}({3x+8})$ Then distribute the ${-2x}.$ $ = ({-2x} \times {3x}) + ({-2x} \times {8}) + {-6}({3x+8})$ $ = -6x^{2} - 16x + {-6}({3x+8})$ Then distribute the ${-6}$ $ = -6x^{2} - 16x + ({-6} \times {3x}) + ({-6} \times {8})$ $ = -6x^{2} - 16x - 18x - 48$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -6x^{2} - 34x - 48$